creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness Falls - Lapsum Adami
February 3rd, 2009 I went through the streets to meet Evelynn. Snow silently falling upon the ground as if an eternal white desert. It was early so there were almost no one outside. We had agreed to meet where we always met: between two buildings with a passageway in the middle. In the summer it always looked so pretty there. Flowers blooming in stone vases and benches so one could sit and enjoy the beauty of such simple things. Alas it was winter, no flowers for me. Except for the strangely placed bouquet of red roses on a bench. I went up to it and a card read "To Adam". Lovely written with a red pen, obviously by a woman's hand. However on the other side of the card it read "Darkness Falls". It was written by a black pen, the words almost unintelligible. Seems to have been written in haste. What was Evelynn up to this time? Giving me an bouquet of flowers and this cryptic message? The flowers were something Evelynn would certainly do, but the message. Unsure what to think of this I continued to where we had agreed to meet. She was just lying there. Her lifeless body, her jade green eyes were as empty as the eternal void. Her sun stricken blonde hair lying softly upon the white snow. June 4th, 2010 I find it strange how these things happen. I find myself sharing a bed with the woman I love. Yet, I may not sleep. I don't know when was the last time I ever slept. Feels like centuries ago. I have been lying in this bed for the night. It is almost time to wake up. I'll just have to pretend that I have slept like I have for so long now. She wakes up... Evelynn. After an hour of pretending to sleep she has gone out to the living room. I see, watch and study our bedroom. Everything is white, the walls, the paintings that resemble bowling pin humans are white with a darker shade of white behind them. Everything seems almost corporeal now. Not real, but more vivid and yet has a cold touch. I get up and walk out to her, she says "About time, sleepy head" with a smile. September 8th, 2011 A dream... This is not real. The ground I walk upon feels like stepping on wood. It even cracks and makes the same noise. I see that I am home, in my village. Darkness Falls. Is this my home? I'm not sure anymore. I hear the cloaked villagers whisper: "He was banished from the great lord". Who? I ask. My legs become unstable and I fall on my knees. "He who slay his brother of course" an elderly woman says. Her blue tired eyes told me no more for I woke. This was the first time I have dreamt in who knows how long. December 3rd, 2012 I stare at her face once more. Not being able to sleep. Evelynn, why does it feel like something is not right? Another headache... Her face is hidden behind her golden blonde hair. She suddenly moves so it's more visible. A smile... A mannequin face with a smirk. Eyes white as snow. She screams "Darkness Falls" to me. She's completely still for a second. She gets up with her back to me. Frightened and shocked I just stare. I always stare... She turns around and asks me "What's the matter Adam?" March 19, 2012 The ground feels like wood again. Seems like I have yet another dream. Two in such a short time? I look around the town. They all look exhausted, completely drained for energy. What a gloomy town this is. It feels like there's a hand on my back. A boney hand yet when I try to catch it I find nothing so I press on. The villagers, I hear them whisper once more. It seems like they can't sleep either. I hear it once more "He who slay his brother of course" almost as it was a pre-recording or an chant. "We have disturbed he who was banished from Eden! Woken him up from his great slumber!". A chill runs down my spine. The boney hand is touching my neck. I panic. Suddenly it has all stopped. I'm not in the village anymore. I see an coffin, it clearly reads "Cain". As I touch the coffin an intense pain runs through my body. It feels like my blood is pumping ever faster, faster and faster! What feels like pebbles fill my mouth and it all stops once more. I spit out one of the pebbles to see a tooth. I hear something "Everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their lives When no one's alive" A more sinister and twisted voice: "Bring me Darkness Falls" Evelynn is looking at me. "I knew I could wake you up with some Elena Siegman" I swear I heard Darkness Falls instead of 115... Her smile is only outshined by the man outside. Staring at me but quickly disappears. Who? August 17th, 2012 I am because I am. I see therefore I can. Evelynn, where are thou? I sense you did not like the white, so I send it to oblivion through purifying flames. The glorious flames of truth! The demon, he spoke! I know now. He has been watching for a while now. Evelynn, I tried to make you feel what I felt, see what I see. Instead now I am all alone. Has the darkness fallen upon me? I see you, ravaging through the fruit of rest. Why must I watch you every night, sleeping with such an soulless husk of a body? February 20th, 2013 I know now what I must do. What I always had to do. Poor Evelynn, you were my great love and yet with our time together there is nothing more that I long for but to feast upon your flesh once more. I know what truly happened that day now. I must go back... Fix it. Again, so I may forever rest. Cain, you may have my tortured soul when I am done. February 3rd, 2009 I went through the streets to meet Evelynn. I remember, I saw this before. The snow silently falling upon the ground and all the buildings. The empty vases and the benches still reminded me of summer. I saw her with her bouquet of red roses. I stood there staring at her for a while. As I always did, she smiled as always. She was as shocked as I was when my hands were upon her throat. She tried to fight it but soon I felt her bones snap by my hands. I lay her softly down upon the ground. Pick up the roses and watch them wither in my hands. I write Darkness Falls on the card so I can place the bouquet upon the bench where I found it so many years ago. Perhaps Cain will allow me to rest now. Category:Reality Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness